Bill
Bill is an AEM-7 locomotive who works on the Northeast Corridor in the United States. Bio Bill is the eleventh of fifty four EMD AEM-7 locomotives built specifically for Amtrak. He was built along side his brother Ted who was the first other AEM-7 locomotive that Bill met, which is how they became close brothers. Soon after he was built he set straight to work on the Northeast Corridor, and was just as good as any other of his kind. His life is mostly uneventful, but he has been involved in a few notable incidents. In 1988 he struck some maintenance equipment in Chester Pennsylvania, due to a drunken tower operator, and in 2007 he was damaged by fire. Beyond that, he's been involved in a number of other things as seen throughout the Bill and Ted series. Personality To pretty much every other engine or multiple unit out there, Bill is a kind and gentle engine. He's usually willing to help out others in need, and others are usually willing to help him out. Livery When Bill left the factory for the first time in late 1979, he was painted into the Amtrak Phase III scheme. He had red, white, and blue stripes. The red and white stripes were of equal width but the blue stripe was expanded to cover the entire lower part of his body. In 1998 or roughly around that time, he was stripped of his Phase III scheme and was painted into the Amtrak Phase IV scheme. At that time he featured two thin red stripes, two thin white stripes and a thick dark blue stripe. In 2000 Amtrak once again changed their flagship paint scheme, and as a result in 2004, Bill was stripped of his Phase IV scheme and was painted into the Amtrak Phase V scheme. At that time he featured light gray, with a blue stripe at the top. He would then go though another repaint in -Bill and Ted season 2- before being painted back into the Amtrak Phase III scheme at the end of the season, and has kept the same scheme since. Basis Bill is an AEM-7 locomotive. These engines were built by the Electro-Motive Division between 1978 and 1988 and a derivative of the Swedish SJ Rc4 designed for passenger service in the United States. Trivia In the late 1990s, Amtrak rebuilt 29 of it's AEM-7 locomotives from DC to AC traction. This rebuild came with AC propulsion equipment, electrical cabinets, transformers, HEP, and cab displays. However out of the 29 locomotives that got the rebuild, none of them were Bill. Appearances Short 1 Short 2 Short 3 Short 4 Short 5 Short 6 Short 7 Short 8 Short 9 Short 10 The first Q&A Short 11 Short 12 Short 13 Short 14 Short 15 Short 16 Short 17 Short 18 (does not speak) Short 19 Short 20 Short 21 Short 22 Short 23 Short 24 Short 25 Short 26 Short 27 Short 28 Short 29 Short 30 Gallery